Spider, spider, on the wall
by Tara Myst
Summary: A one-shot, taking place in-between my other story, with a different twist. Zim & Licorice friendship  ZaLf  No romance, just humor, and randomness.    HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**This takes place in between the time set in my story "The Third Dimension" but with a different twist. This is the Halloween edition of my ZaL one-shots! Enjoy! ^^**

Zim paced in the hallway, talking to himself for the most-part, thinking. Gir was sitting on the floor playing with a rubber piggy, and Licorice was sitting on the sofa, half-asleep, with her arms crossed, sort of listening to Zim's ranting.

"It's one of those FILLTHY earth holidays again. That.. Hallo...hallo..."

"Halloween?" Licorice corrected.

"Yes, that." He narrowed his eyes at her for a second before continuing on. "I must come up with the ULTIMATE PLAN to destroy them before the horrible ritual begins. Last year didn't go so well with Dib's nightmare visions and being sucked into that other dimension" Zim shuddered at the very thought of it, and Licorice piped up.

"Welcome to my world" She slightly snickered. He just snarled a bit and continued to pace back and forth. Usually in these situations Licorice would try to help, well, in a sense. She wasn't one for having her home completely destroyed, but she did give him hint's and tips, which he usually ignored and then came up with the same exact thing, and claimed it his. But this time, Licorice didn't speak a word.

"Why are you so scared of Halloween anyway, Zim?" Licorice asked. He turned to her, eye's wide, and anger imminent as well.

"Zim is not "SCARED" of anything! It's just... disturbing. The creepy children.. dressing.. weird. The decorations that.. are.. creepy. The bats.. the spiders.." Licorice cringed a bit at the word "spiders", in which he caught that, of course.

"What, you don't like spiders either?" A smirk spread across Zim's face, interested.

"No! Of course not... I'm not scared of anything either..." She rolled her eyes, laughing a bit, unrealistically.

"Uh-huh... Well, if you aren't scared of anything either, I need these things from the store across the street" He waved a grocery list in-front of her face, along with a few other things on the list aswell, she stared for a moment before looking to him.

"Why can't you do it? You're not scared either."

"Because I have to work on my next AMAZING plan, and I don't have time to go anywhere near those creepy things out there." Licorice growled, and snatched the list out of his hands.

"Unless, you ARE scared." Again he stared at her with a sly smile, she just jumped up off the sofa and turned around to the door.

"Of course not. Not at all. I was just asking." She walked on, grabbing her jacket, and opening the door.

"You can take Gir if you want." he offered, Gir squealed and within a second he was directly next to Licorice in his dog suit, smiling, with his tongue out.

"Uh.. okay.. sure, why not." Licorice seemed somewhat relieved she had someone, or rather, something with her. She grabbed his leash and walked out.

"Okay, let's see... Uh, why is all this stuff on this list sugary?" Licorice asked to no one in particular.

"Cause' mastah can only eat stuff with sugar!" Gir exclaimed. Licorice motioned for him to keep quiet, being a dog and all.

"That's.. interesting. It's funny I never even realized. Alright." She walked along the sidewalk towards the store, being somewhat cautious to her surroundings. She did enjoy the fact that since it was halloween, she didn't get questioned about her cat ears and her tail, it fit right in. She sighed and tried her best to keep her cool around all these decorations, spiders in particular, she shuddered everytime she saw one. From the dimension she came from, halloween was alot more fun and not nearly as scary, she even went out and dressed up for it, and the spiders were actually cute looking.. not hairy, creepy, realistic, big, and disturbing. She sighed and turned her head away from all of them that were hung on doors, porches, walls, and so forth. She eventually reached the store, reading a huge sign saying "No Pets Allowed"

"Okay, Gir. You can't go inside with me, sadly. So I'm going to tie you up on this post, okay? Please, PLEASE. Don't try to get away no matter what, okay?" Licorice took his leash and tied it up to a post right outside the store, he couldn't get away unless he took his whole suit off anyway. He nodded, simply. She walked in and gasped. The store had decorated COMPLETELY with ultimately realistic scary decorations, and there was kids EVERYWHERE.

"Okay, just ignore it all, Licorice. just get what you need." She whispered to herself, making a large circle around the center of all of it. All the sudden, the lights went out, and Licorice screamed, loud. She looked infront of her and saw a tall figure coming towards her, in a black-like robe, with glowing yellow eyes. she backed up nervously.

"What? Who, are you!" She tried to sound tough, to no avail. she tripped and fell back, the figure laughed evilly.

"My name is unimportant. I am going to take you with me, Licorice. You're next" It once again laughed evilly, echoing throughout. Licorice screamed and covered her head with her arms, bringing her knees up to her chest. The laugh went from evil, loud, and echoed, to a normal, more recognizable voice. Licorice could recognize that laugh. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"WHAT? What's so funny! Th-that was NOT funny AT ALL!" She growled as the lights came back on, Dib stood over her, laughing.

"No, that was pretty funny. Sorry, Licorice." He laughed more before finally shaking it off. He put his hand out in offer to help her up, she just let out a low-pitched growl and jumped up.

"No, infact, it wasn't funny. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to do." She walked off, though her body was still shaking. She looked at her list, and gathered up the stuff from the list, the dreadful part was going through the check-out line, with the kids swarming the desks for candy. She sighed, rolling the part up to the check-out.

"Hello! Thank you for shopping with us, cash or credit?" The lady at the checkout asked, obviously not too bright, though.

"Cash," Licorice handed her the amount, and took the bags, and started walking off, trying to ignore the kids around her. "Thank you." She waved, before running out the door. Licorice let out a sound of disgust when she saw a whole bunch of kids around Gir, petting him. She slipped through the crowd to the middle where he was.

"Hey! Don't cut!" Some kid yelled at her, half the height of her.

"That is my dog." She snarled, the kid just ran off.

"Odd.." Licorice said. She grabbed his leash and started walking."

"We weren't done petting your dog!" One yelled as Licorice walked off.

"And?" She exclaimed. "It's my dog, not yours. Sorry." She sighed and continued walking, not bothered by anyone else on the way back, happily. Though Gir did try to pull her around a good 6 times. She stepped inside the un-realistic looking house once more, slipping off her jacket, and taking the leash off of Gir.

"I got the stuff, Zim." Licorice yelled, placing the bags on the counter, she received no answer.

"Uh, Zim?" She yelled a bit louder, tilting her head to the side a bit, facing the counter and window. No answer.

"Z-," She turned to yell even louder and go to find him, but she let out the biggest scream EVER, when a spider came down infront of her face, she ran into the living room and hid underneath the table, curled up into a ball. Zim's laugh was heard from the kitchen, and then he walked into the living room, still laughing.

"So you ARE scared of spiders, huh?" He looked under the table, Licorice was curled up completely, arms over her cat ears and head, tail wrapped around.

"N...N... SHUT UP!" She yelled, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No one tells TH-EE ALMIGHTLY ZIM to shut up!"

"I just did." Licorice lowered her arms and snickered.

"Well-" Before Zim could say anything back, Gir ran into the living room, the sound of his metal feet pattering.

"GUESS WHO MADE WAFFFFLESSSSS!" he squealed, very high-pitched.

"NOT AGAIN, GIR!" Zim yelled, Licorice crawled out from underneath the table, dusting herself off.

"Eh," She looked over at Zim. "It's Halloween, I mean, it should be sort of fun, atleast for him, so let's just try them anyway."

"Ugh, fine." They both walked into the kitchen, and sat down. Gir grabbed the two plates and placed them infront of them, Licorice AND Zim shuddered.

"Why are these waffles shaped as spiders, Gir?" Licorice cringed slightly.

"Yes," Zim narrowed his eyes at Gir. "And why are mine shaped as pumpkins?"

"What's wrong with pumpkins?" Licorice asked, giggling.

"Last year for that.. thanks.. thanks..giving.. thing. he made pumpkin pie, alot of it. way too much." Zim resisted the urge to gag.

"Hah!" Licorice laughed more. "Why don't we just switch, then?"

"Uh, sure.. I guess. Not that I, Amazing ME, couldn't eat these." He shoved the plate towards her, and she gave her his.

"Hey, these aren't that bad... whats in-"

"Don't say it." Licorice added before he could finish, though Gir knew what he was going to say.

"THEY'S GOT WAFFLES IN EM! Zim stared at Gir for a moment.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Licorice laughed, and slammed her head down onto the table.

"Does Licorice likes them?" Gir asked, way too cutely.

"Yes.." She smiled.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I LIKE HALLOWEEN!" He ran around the room, around the table, and out into the living room.

"Ugh," They both sighed. "It's gonna be like this every year.".

**The End**


End file.
